<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than something by resplendentCaballer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187790">more than something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendentCaballer/pseuds/resplendentCaballer'>resplendentCaballer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratting, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendentCaballer/pseuds/resplendentCaballer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Fitzroy argue over a rug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray the Demon Prince/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fine I'll do it myself.mp4</p>
<p>Beta'd by my fiance @glittergutz </p>
<p>I'm asexual btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't supposed to end up like this, but in the end, Fitzroy supposed they could make the best of what they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy had long ago grown accustomed to the psychic onslaught of the Hell dimension.  Initially, it had been difficult. His nightly trances had been shallow and lacking significant rest. Food here was kinda hard to come by that wasn't like weird demon food.  It was lonely, too. Most demons didn't make good conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy hadn't seen his friends in years now.  He likely wouldn't see them ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magic that had been woven was final.  Gray's Hell dimension was cut off from every other realm in the multiverse. It had been some punishment from Order and Chaos when they'd figured out just how deep the conspiracy against them had gone. Nua was saved, yes, but the deity had wanted Gray out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy shuffled around the obsidian hallway, eyes on the ground as he inspected a gaudy purple rug.  Yeah, purple.  In this castle.  Uh, no.  "I'm not feeling this one, Babe," Fitzroy concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me guess, you think red would be better?" came the voice from six feet above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, in fact, I do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray sighed, heavy, but not completely weary.  "Must you micromanage every aspect of my interior decorating?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can think of other things for you to do," Gray replied, his voice becoming only slightly less rumbling and deep as his size reduced to something more on Fitzroy's scale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray still stood a bit taller than Fitzroy, dressed immaculately and neat, his dark hair pushed back behind pointed ears and parted by a pair of well-maintained horns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't be nasty, it's what, only three in the afternoon?  Let's maintain some semblance of propriety."  Fitzroy flicked his cloak out towards Gray dismissively and went back to fussing over the rug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least he would if a clawed hand hadn't grabbed his cloak and tugged him back harshly.  Fitzroy stumbled into Gray's chest and immediately talons were pressed into his asscheeks, sharp and demanding as Gray growled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy didn't miss a beat and bared his teeth right back at the fiend.  "Aw, big boy angy today?  Big boy gonna teach me a lesson?  Fuck, Babe, you're so easily provoked."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to shut up so bad."  Gray was deadly serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mocking continued undeterred.  "Gonna put me in my place?  Gonna punish me?  Over a rug, Babe?  A rug?  What dumb shit are you gonna do, fuck me on this ugly rug or something-- EEP!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray lifted Fitzroy and dropped him onto the floor, going down with him and shoving a knee between Fitzroy's legs.  "Lovely idea, Princess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, Gray--" Fitzroy was cut off by teeth mashing hard against his own, painful and definitely not sexy at first.  He went to grab Gray's face and push him away, but clawed hands grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy struggled, trying to wiggle away, and Gray put his weight down on him, trapping him and grinding against him.  Fitzroy could feel Gray's half-hard cock against his own chub.  No reason to keep struggling, then, if Gray was already so riled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd perfected this dance by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy gave in, giving up his struggle and pressing into the bruising, teeth-filled kiss, legs wrapping around Gray's back to gain leverage to grind right back into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone instantly shifted as he gave in, Gray's hands loosened from around his wrists and slid up, entwining their hands together on that terrible carpet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray pulled away and examined Fitzroy's face.  The demon prince was hungry, and Fitzroy knew it.  He smirked.  "I barely resisted, Babe, you're getting soft for little ol' Fitzy, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark fiend growled and leaned down, biting and sucking and ravaging the half-elf's neck in the ways he knew would get Fitzroy to mewl for him, and he succeeded, wringing out just the noises he wanted from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy tried to hide his burning face in Gray's hair in case another demon came by and saw them, even though he knew from experience that any being who saw Fitzroy like this other than Gray wouldn't have long for this world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them knew it, Fitzroy was nude except for his cloak, sprawled out on that horrid rug beneath the demon prince he once had been determined to kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them had planned for this, it had just… happened.  Years of being without their needs, Fitzroy far from any companionship or hope for a meaningful future for himself, and Gray isolated from his need for conquest, for war, for conflict.  They'd fallen into this.  Antagonizing each other on purpose.  Gray got his conflict, Gray got his conquest, and Fitzroy got direction.  Fitzroy got to stand at the side of the highest power left for him to reach and occasionally be an equal, and even more rarely he was in charge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy got </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Nothing left for either of them, their whole reasons to exist taken away, and this, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Better than nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better than nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spells were cast and Fitzroy's face pressed into the carpet he'd so disparaged, glasses askew, as he got filled with cock over and over again, slick from a bit of sorcery and honestly not needing too much preparation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray absently tore patterns into Fitzroy's back with one set of claws as he fucked the elf, tracing marks he'd left from the night before.  Fitzroy whimpered at each touch, every bit of him sensitive.  He wouldn't be surprised if he had rug burn on his arms after this -- he was going to destroy this damned rug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd pretend the drool from his mouth and precum from his untouched cock were his first attacks against the wretched thing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray fucked him good, alternating between a punishing pace and something softer, something unmistakably tender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's the rug, Darling?" Gray taunted with a purr.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What meant to come out as banter came out as petulant and subby.  "I hate it so much," he whined.  "It doesn't deserve to have us on it like this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray reached up and ran his claws gently through Fitzroy's hair.  Soft.  Affectionate.  "Aw, Princess.  Let's ruin it, then."  He nuzzled against the back of Fitzroy's neck and the elf bent back to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was nice, too.  Fitzroy had been forced into a position of leadership on Nua.  So much had been put on his shoulders far too early.  This release of that, letting go, letting someone else take care of things… Fitzroy couldn't lie to himself.  They both benefited from this.  It wasn't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It tickled some need he'd left unattended for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray pushed him down into the carpet and ground into him hard, rocking relentlessly into that right spot until Fitzroy came undone with a weak, needy cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fitzroy came untouched all over the fucking shitty rug.  Gray finished shortly after him with a growl and pulled out to unleash all over his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Gray, gross--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray squeezed his ass.  "Hush."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Grody.  Gross man."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray picked him suddenly, scooping him up in his arms.  "I think I like the rug quite a bit now," Gray mumbled as he nuzzled Fitzroy possessively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nnnnno!  It's covered in spit and cum, Babe!  No!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray just kept rubbing his face against him, a deep rumbling that Fitzroy knew was a purr coming from his chest.  Fitzroy huffed and wrapped his arms around Gray and nuzzled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem like you're in the mood for a round two, Big Man," Fitzroy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine," Gray muttered.  "Bed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're in one of those moods.  Good thing I didn't have any plans."  And he meant it.  He meant it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, they meant it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when your whole world gets reduced to one person, you both eventually end up meaning it.  Even if it's left unsaid, and they knew they'd never say it.  It would break something if they did, if they admitted it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe someday they would say out loud that this had become more than just a convenience.  Than just a mutual agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wouldn't be any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray didn't waste anymore time and ripped open a rift to his bedchambers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they hopped through, Fitzroy reached over Gray's shoulder and threw a fire bolt at the rug.  "Kobe!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he saw before the rift closed behind them was the cantrip striking true, the carpet igniting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray didn't care and tossed Fitzroy onto their expansive bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yeah!  Babe, did you see that shot?  That was sick, Babe!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>